


Escaping Together

by LoganLight



Series: Adrigami Week [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Removing yourself from the situation is easier than removing the situation from you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrigami Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Escaping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Adrigami Week.

They ran from the gala.

Priceless, irreplaceable, wooden heirlooms clacking against the street.

One-of-a-kind, silken, custom fitted suit bracing against the brisk wind.

Kagami thought the way her kimono restrained her movements compared to the relative mobility of Adrien's suit unfair. Still, she kept up with his longer stride, keeping a firm grip on his hand. 

The sun was just starting to set, casting warm colors on the city. Other couples walked at a more leisurely pace or sat at cafes. It was tempting to stop at one and just be normal but they needed some distance from their leashes.

They entered an alleyway and after twin flashes of light two blurs leapt to the rooftops. One crimson, the other ebony. Stark against the light of the setting sun.

Kagami was grateful Ladybug listened to Chat Noir's pleas. Having her Miraculous on her certainly made their current course of action easier.

Adrien, or rather Chat Noir, whooped as he backflipped from rooftop to rooftop. Ryuko smiled as her boyfriend showed off. She proceeded to try and one up him by performing more backflips per jump than he did.

Chat Noir grinned from ear to ear at her challenge. In sharp contrast to Adrien's polite, detached, false smile that he gave to every self-important name that schmoozed up to him in order to get into Gabriel's good graces.

Her cat themed boyfriend proceeded to do every stunt that popped into his head. Handstands on the edge of the roof, tricks with his baton split in two, and closing his eyes to use his other senses to catch his tool as it boomeranged back.

Ryuko was impressed he didn't hit himself in the head with that last one. She told him as such. Adrien held his hand to his chest and gasped dramatically.

Chat Noir took his stance, holding his baton like a foil. Kagami grinned as she unsheathed her sword. Their weapons struck each other and they sprang back, then lunged again.

This wasn't a sparring match, Chat Noir was far too flirty for that and Ryuko kept leaving openings unexploited. This was a game they'd played before, when the pressure Mother placed on her overwhelmed Kagami's love of the sport. A reminder of why she enjoyed fencing.

She struck him on the shoulder with the flat of her blade. Yelping adorably, he retaliated by poking her shins. Ryuko hopped away, narrowing her eyes at his smug grin. That just wouldn't do.

Kagami disciplined her stance and attacked. Adrien deflected her move, no longer leaving openings in his technique. They danced around each other and around the obstacles that surrounded them.

Her sword clanged against his staff. His teasing bringing out her competitive nature. Adrien wielded his baton as expertly as his foil, switching between using it as a sword and a staff.

He complimented Kagami's own mastery of her sword. Despite being thicker and heavier than the blades she was used to the Dragon's tool gave her no trouble. As evident by her ability to put him on the defensive.

Chat Noir took off running across the rooftops and Ryuko gave chase. She went around a chimney and almost got tagged by his baton. He winked at her, placed his baton at his back, and ran on all fours.

Sheathing her sword she launched herself after him. The stretching shadows giving him the advantage. But not enough to outmaneuver her no matter how much he twisted and turned.

Just as she was about to catch him, Chat Noir jumped onto a higher structure and Ryuko jumped after him... At the perfect angle for the light of the sun to reflect into her eyes. It was no longer blinding but it did distract her long enough for Adrien to tackle her.

They rolled to the floor of the rooftop garden they found themselves in. Adrien grinned down at her before standing up and offering his hand. Reluctantly, Kagami accepted his help, conceding the game.

Of course, that still left her in the lead by one. She told him so and he bowed with a flourish at her 'superior skill'. Ryuko blushed, grateful her mask covered most of it. His praise was genuine; the way Chat Noir let it slip from his lips so easily and so constantly did not immunize Kagami to it's effect.

She shouldn't be surprised that such earnestness could also express deception. Kagami was born heiress to the Tsurugi family after all. Still, it caught her off guard when Adrien gave such saccharine compliments to those vultures.

Something of her thoughts must have been evident in her eyes as his expression softened and he asked if she was alright. Her hand came up of it's own volition to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She traced the outline of his mask.

Ironic, that he was far more honest when hiding his face.

There were expectations they were meant to fulfill. Mother taught her never to show weakness in a man's world. Or the sharks would sent blood in the water. Since she could remember Kagami was instructed in everything she could ever need to one day inherit the Tsurugi legacy. Leadership, economics, negotiation.

But Gabriel had seemingly taught his son nothing. True, for almost fifteen years Adrien had the best tutors money could buy. His father was apparently determined to make Adrien the modern 'Renaissance Man'. Music, sports, martial arts, languages, history!

_Yet..._

Yet, Gabriel seemed not to have given any thought to Adrien's future. It was like the man expected everything to continue as they were. Indefinitely.

Adrien modeled but was kept isolated from the others employed by the Gabriel line. He studied business but knew nothing of how the company was run. He attended functions for the promotion of the company _he_ was the face of... But instead of taking the opportunity to show his son how to use those events in their favor Adrien was merely a prop. There to smile and look pretty.

_What a waste._ For Gabriel not to see the potential in his own son... Kagami realized the feeling of protectiveness that motivated her to take Adrien away stemmed from seeing him like that. A hollow smile on his lips for fancy fakes that weren't worth the dirt beneath her shoes.

Chat Noir startled Ryuko out of her thoughts by grasping her hand and intertwining their fingers. His gentle eyes spoke of his worry for her. Even as he was overwhelmed Adrien thought of her first.

The kiss was gentle. Adrien leaning down and Kagami tilting up to meet in the middle. Their arms wrapping around each other as the last edge of the sun fell below the horizon. They pulled away slowly.

Collecting her thoughts Kagami asked him what future Adrien saw for himself in his father's company. His eyes darted away in what she interpreted as his uncertainty. Something she'd grown familiar with.

It was a part of him Kagami struggled to understand, but that did not stop her from trying. Adrien had so little choice; she would not take more of it by deciding for him.

They sat facing each other as the moon rose. Asking what they expected and desired. Examining each other's views on their parent's practices. Seeing what the other didn't, or wouldn't, see.

_Sometimes, to clearly see the whole, one must take a step back._

They flew from their gilded cages, yet still the chains held them down. Preventing them from implimenting their own future. So, they talked and they planned and they made a promise to each other.

That when the time came, they would leave together.


End file.
